


跟着大佬有肉吃

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 父子设定，亲情向。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 边伯贤/张艺兴
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	跟着大佬有肉吃

01

虎头帮里最近有流言称，大佬有女人了。

小弟们蹲在街边抽烟闲侃，说得有模有样：大佬以前晚上不是在自己管的酒吧里喝酒，就是到别帮的地盘上暗戳戳火拼，不玩到凌晨绝不回家，现在跟个上班族似的，一到五点，就拾掇拾掇要走，谁也拦不住。这不是金屋藏娇是什么？

流言蜚语愈演愈烈，大家都在好奇大佬的情儿长得是多倾国倾城，让大佬如此乐不思蜀。

这话竟传到了二把手嘟哥的耳朵里，嘟哥摇摇头，露出高深莫测的笑容。

哪里是什么女人，明明是个奶啦吧唧的小宝宝。

02

边伯贤年纪轻轻就当了大佬，虽然作风残暴，相比从前的大佬们有过之而无不及，实际上内心是个相当传统的男人。

他特别想要一个儿子。可是他想到要把自己的小蝌蚪放进某个女人的身体里，就觉得浑身不对劲。

就在一个月黑风高的夜晚，他火拼结束之后，打开车窗抽烟，正在吞云吐雾之时，听到了隐约的哭声。边大佬看似坚硬实则柔软的小心脏被触动了，他下了车。

街边的竹篮里放着一个奶娃娃。

那小婴儿长得比真的洋娃娃还要可爱几分，只是哭得伤心欲绝肝肠寸断，脸蛋红扑扑的，脖子上还挂了个小牌牌，边伯贤拿起来一看，原来叫张艺兴，刚满一周岁。

边伯贤把司机招过来，让他先别回家，去孤儿院。

司机开车不能抱着宝宝，大佬只好亲自上阵，哇哇大哭的宝宝在他的怀里，竟然停止了哭声，睁开了两只淬了星光的眼睛，与边伯贤四目相对。

边大佬文化课学得不好，让他形容那可不就是：真他妈的好看。

于是司机又半路改道，送大佬和他的小宝宝回了家。

03

从零开始养宝宝，大佬很头疼。

张艺兴特爱哭，每天醒来第一件事就是扁扁嘴开嚎，边伯贤一大清早就要起床冲奶粉。

别看张艺兴长得好看，挑食和颜值成正比，喂什么奶吐什么奶。

酣睡的嘟哥被连环夺命call吵醒，还以为货被抢了，翻身就要拿枪出门，边伯贤说：“暻秀，把市面上的奶粉都送到我家来。”

虎头帮一把手和二把手在小宝宝的哭声里，从最贵的奶粉开始冲泡，虔诚地为张艺兴奉上温热的牛奶。嘟哥说，我从来没这么孙子过。

大佬说，闭嘴，别带坏我儿子。嘟哥委屈脸。

最后张艺兴抱着不算贵的国产品牌喝得打奶嗝。

边伯贤竖起大拇指：“我儿子，有出息。”

04

边伯贤以前晚上是风里来雨里去，万花丛中过，片叶不沾身，现在天还没黑，就急着赶回家找儿子。

陪儿子玩很有趣，拿着小铃铛逗他能逗半小时，张艺兴用肉乎乎的小手去抓黄澄澄的铃铛，边伯贤就是不给他，张艺兴张开嘴，欲哭。

大佬是那么容易妥协的人吗？是。

张艺兴拿着铃铛就往嘴里送，用几颗迷你乳牙咬了半天，整个铃铛都糊上了口水。

“你怎么跟个小狗狗一样？”大佬夺过铃铛，把张艺兴从婴儿床里抱出来，戴上奶黄的口水兜，到客厅里打开他几年都不看一次的70寸大电视。

大佬在家除了陪儿子和看电视没有别的事可做，他只会喝酒和火拼。

张艺兴不喜欢看电视，他喜欢看边伯贤，看不见边伯贤他就不高兴，要哭。

边伯贤看狗血爱情家庭剧《丈夫的诱惑》入了迷，张艺兴拽过他的手指磨牙都感觉不到。

老爹手上的茧子硬，磨牙特带劲儿。

这可苦了嘟哥，他本来是个文职，俗称大佬背后的男人，现在内外兼顾，每天到了帮里还要听边伯贤跟他说那部狗血剧的剧情——丈夫受气了，丈夫假死了，丈夫整容了，丈夫复仇了。

嘟哥不关心。

真的。

05

嘟哥说，边伯贤能一把屎一把尿把张艺兴给拉扯大，是个奇迹。

大佬这么残暴的男人，从来没对儿子生过气，平日里细心的不像个一枪就能爆敌人头的特种兵。

面对张艺兴，边伯贤内心柔软得成了一滩糖水，儿子跟他一样是下垂眼，看起来特别乖，右颊上有个深深的酒窝，嘴角翘起来一点点，就会陷下去。

张艺兴长大了一点儿之后，就不那么爱哭了，他爹经常乱用脸，只为博他一笑。张艺兴特别给边伯贤面子，总是笑得眼睛都眯成了缝，颊边的酒窝都要溢出蜂蜜了。

某个周末，边伯贤戴上腰凳，把穿着兔子连体服的张艺兴抱在胸前，去了公园。

阳光明媚，鸟语花香，欢声笑语，氛围好不轻松。一直忙于帮内事务的大佬沾了儿子的光，第一次享受到这样的好天气和这样的好心情。

张艺兴抬手摸摸他下巴上的胡茬，觉得爸爸笑起来像陪他睡觉的小白狗一样。

“爸爸。”

边伯贤震惊地低下头，不可置信地看着怀里的小奶兔，他颤颤巍巍地问：“你说什么？能再说一遍吗？”

这等待的几秒钟，极度的漫长，比被警察追捕还要紧张一万倍。

张艺兴弯起小小的月牙眼：“爸爸！”

大佬抬起头四十五度仰望天空，不让泪水流出眼眶，他抬手揉了揉眼睛，应了一声：“诶——”

站在远处来汇报工作的嘟哥吓得手里的文件洒了一地，他是瞎了吧，还是在做梦，大佬哭了？

张艺兴先一步看到了都暻秀。

手忙脚乱捡文件的样子好像爸爸给他买的那只小企鹅哦。

06

张艺兴要上幼儿园了。

前一天晚上他兴奋地把爸爸买的好看的小衣服都摆开在床上，把看电视剧的边伯贤拽到小床边，让他挑一套。

边伯贤给他选了一件柠檬黄的短袖T和浅蓝色的牛仔裤。

第二天早上到幼儿园门口，小奶兔进了门，吧嗒吧嗒跑了几步，转过头，朝边伯贤挥挥手：“爸爸再见！mua——”给他飞了一个大大的吻。

边伯贤差点脱口而出呐喊：“我儿啊——让爸爸再看看你的小脸——”

他也想让他的宝贝像别家的孩子一样抱着妈妈的脖子不愿意分开。

“哥，你说好今天要做帮内清算的。”

“工作工作，除了工作你还知道什么？”

嘟哥冷漠地站在一边看边伯贤开始了他的表演。

07

上了几个月学，小奶兔一脸委屈回到家，在厨房找到煮咖喱的老爸。

“爸爸，你到底是做什么的啊？”

边伯贤背上一僵，干笑了两声，问道：“怎么突然问这个呀，宝贝。”

“今天老师问大家爸爸妈妈都是干什么的，别的小朋友都回答了，就我不知道呀，”张艺兴嘟起嘴抱住边伯贤的腿，“我在路上问都叔叔，他说你是倒买倒卖的贩子。”人头枪支军火。

……好你个都暻秀。

边伯贤转身蹲下身，摸摸儿子毛绒绒的脑袋：“爸爸不是贩子，爸爸是老板。”

“那你卖什么呀？”

“我什么都卖。”

“那你不是像哆啦A梦一样！”

“对啊，我是宝宝的哆啦A梦呀。”

小奶兔兴奋地尖叫了一声，跑到客厅跳起今天学的扭屁股舞，他爸爸超酷的！！

08

上小学前的暑假，张艺兴在院子里玩的时候失踪了。

边伯贤带着手下在院子里翻了个底朝天，都没有找到儿子，他的脸色变得极沉，眼睛里都酝酿着暴风雪。他坐在院子里的长椅上，等了一小时，终于等来了一个电话。

站在一边的都暻秀还以为炎夏要吹起凛冽的风雪。

大佬已经几年没有露出那样阴鸷的神情，他对着电话连说几声好，转头要都暻秀把地契找出来。

那几张地契是帮里传了好几任的老据点，都暻秀捏捏拳，犹豫了几秒，边伯贤一拳打在他的腹部，说道：“不想死就快点。”

地契很快就交接了，张艺兴却迟迟没有被放出来，边伯贤眼睛都烧红了，他背身坐在桌边，房间里的气氛压得人喘不过气，他转身进了枪械库。

当他领着人踹开对家大佬的秘密据点时，就看见他的小奶兔脖子上被拴着狗链跪在地上，而那不知死活的男人正端着一杯红酒。边伯贤抬起枪打碎了红酒杯。

玻璃渣将男人的脸颊划开，还来不及感到疼痛，脑袋便开了花。

一个帮派就这样覆灭。

09

小奶兔被大佬养得单纯，受到了不小的惊吓，连着好些天晚上不敢一个人睡。

大佬最后还是决定和儿子坦白。

“我其实是一个黑帮的老大。”他是这么开头的。

“黑帮是什么？”

“就是喜欢打架的人聚在一起。”

“……”张艺兴沉默了一会儿，他的脑回路清奇，跳过了很多重点，眨眨眼睛问道，“你的黑帮有名字吗？”

“虎头帮。”

“所以那些长得很凶的叔叔才喜欢穿虎头的衣服*吗？”

边伯贤点燃了一根烟：“不，我们只是有钱。”

“那这个名字怎么来的呀？”

大佬猛吸了一口，吐出一个烟圈：“据说，第一任大佬是个福建人。”

所以，应该是斧头帮才对。

边伯贤内心是崩溃的，这个对话为什么变成了这样？

10

但他还是决定不再当大佬了。

边伯贤对儿子的爱远大于当大佬的快感。

不久后嘟哥成了虎头帮的大佬，对外宣称边伯贤身体抱恙，决定退居幕后不再参与帮内事务。

“嘟哥，您知道现在边哥在做什么吗？”几年后有小弟这样问道。

“他去卖肉了。”嘟哥点燃了一根烟。

“……边哥为什么要这么想不开？”小弟一脸震惊，昔日黑帮大佬如今竟沦为夜店牛郎？

都暻秀瞪了一眼小弟：“瞎jb想什么呢，你没发现我们帮的伙食变好了很多？”

原来边伯贤是真·卖肉，他开了一家连锁店，叫“一心一意”，是虎头帮的食堂专供。

嘟哥还是像从前一样偶尔去接张艺兴放学，一次他脸上带着伤，被张艺兴看见了。

“都叔叔，你是不是过的不好啊？”

“嗯？没有啊，为什么这么问？”

“因为你受伤了啊，是不是被打了。”

“叔叔虽然被打了，但是也打别人了。”

“打架是不好的，”张艺兴摇摇头，“我爸爸以前也爱打架，后来改邪归正了。”

都暻秀点点头——还不是为了你呀。

张艺兴露出一个甜甜的笑容：“叔叔要是想要改邪归正，可以来我爸爸店里打工啊。”

叱咤风云的嘟哥长长叹了一口气：“不是谁都有归于平淡的勇气的。”

小奶兔听不懂这么高深的句子，他拉拉都暻秀的袖子。

“没关系，我爸爸说了，跟着他有肉吃。”

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
